1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circumrotating circulating guiding assembly of a linear sliding rail, and in particular to a circumrotating circulating guiding assembly of a linear sliding rail that allows rolling elements to roll stably between a sliding base body and the sliding rail, thereby performing a predetermined precise circumrotating circulating movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Linear sliding rail device can perform a relative movement with high precision, and is usually applied to a tool machine such as CNC. Thus, it can perform a precise adjustment and move the supported article to the subsequent high-precision process.
Conventional linear sliding rail includes a sliding base body, a sliding rail, a guiding assembly and a plurality of rolling elements.
The sliding base body is slidably provided on the sliding rail and has opposing guiding holes. The guiding assembly is provided between the sliding base body and the sliding rail. Via the above arrangement, a circumrotating circulating path can be formed. The rolling elements perform a circumrotating circulating movement in such a manner that they roll at high speed on the circumrotating circulating path. With the action of the rolling elements, the sliding base body can perform a stepless, linear and precise movement on the sliding rail, thereby achieving the effects of adjusting precisely and moving the relative position of the supported article.
However, the conventional linear sliding rail is not stable in operation. When the rolling elements perform a high-speed circumrotating circulating movement between the sliding rail and the sliding base, a relatively high stability should be maintained so as to allow the linear sliding rail to perform a precise movement. Generally, the guiding assembly is made of plastic materials. When the rolling elements move at high speed along the guiding assembly, since the strength of the plastic material is lower, the guiding assembly and the rolling elements may generate vibration, noise and excessive frictional resistance between the sliding base body and the sliding rail easily, so that the stability and lifetime of the linear sliding rail can be affected directly or indirectly.
Therefore, in view of the above the drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate researches.